nablrueachto92fandomcom-20200214-history
Cold War Arc
Cold War Arc is the third arc, following Conspiracy in Konoha Arc and preceding Hueco Mundo Arc. Events * Rock Lee vs. Menos Grande II * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Menos Grande I * Invitation to Visored * Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka, & Chocho Akimichi vs. Yammy Llargo * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Yammy Llargo * Ulquiorra's Report * Sarada Uchiha vs. Di Roy Rinker * Mirai Sarutobi vs. Edrad Liones * Konohamaru Sarutobi vs. Shawlong Koufang * Mitsuki vs. Nakeem Grindina * Boruto Uzumaki vs. Yylfordt Granz * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Hiyori Sarugaki * Hollowfication Training * Aizen's Plot Revealed * Team Udon & Moegi vs. Luppi Antenor * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Round 2 * Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, & Ino Yamanaka vs. Yammy Llargo * Shinji Hirako vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez * Good-bye Halcyon Days Plot * Team Jinmu accomplishes their first mission together * Jinmu Kurosaki discusses with Tenmu Otsutsuki about his mask * Tenmu runs into Shinji Hirako, who reveals that he also has a mask and asks him to join him and his team of Visored. * Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi, Ebisu, and Aoba Yamashiro run into Arrancar * Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee save them respectively. * Kisuke Urahara approaches Sasuke and discusses about the Arrancar and the Hogyoku. *Naruto Uzumaki holds a meeting with the jonin about what to do with Sosuke Aizen. *Team Jinmu comes back to Konoha and Tenmu finds out the Shinji lives in Konoha *Tenmu refuses Shinji's offer to join them *Kawaki Kagetsu asks Jinmu to train him. *Orihime Inoue, Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, and Mitsuki confront Shinji and Hiyori Sarugaki and ask them who they are *Tenmu contemplates about his Hollow powers *Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo arrive in Konoha. *Team Moegi confronts Yammy but are easily defeated. *Orihime and Team Konohamaru arrive to save them. *Tenmu arrives and fights Yammy, only to get subdued trying to control his Hollowification *Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy arrive and Ulquiorra and Yammy retreat *The shinobi recuperate at the hospital as Kakashi and the others discuss about the power of the Arrancar *Sasuke and Shikamaru Nara explain about the Arrancar. *Naruto forms a special team to investigate the Arrancar, led by Konohamaru Sarutobi. *Ulquiorra reports to Aizen and other Arrancar about their skirmish in Konoha. *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez leads his Fraccion to confront the investigation team. *Orihime Inoue consults with Kura Kobayashi about Tenmu. *Shinobi in Konoha each share their thoughts about the recent events *Grimmjow's Fraccion confront the investigation team individually *Shawlong Koufang confronts Konohamaru as Tenmu stops Di Roy Rinker from attacking Sarada. *Sarada defeats Di Roy, but is confronted by Grimmjow, who reveals that he is the Sexta Espada *Mirai Sarutobi fights against Edrad Liones. *Edrad releases his Resurrecion. *Grimmjow quickly takes down Sarada and begins to fight Tenmu. *Mirai defeats Edrad. *Konohamaru, Boruto, and Mitsuki struggle against their opponents *Yylfordt Granz and Shawlong release their Resurrecion *Shawlong explains to Konohamaru about the Arrancar and the Espada *Grimmjow overwhelms Tenmu *Konohamaru, Borut, and Mirai defeat their opponents, but are worried about the enemy's power. *Tenmu continues to be overwhelmed by Grimmjow, while trying to keep his Hollow powers in check *Kaname Tosen arrives to take Grimmjow back to Hueco Mundo. *The investigation team return to Konoha. *Kaname punishes Grimmjow by cutting off his arm and Aizen and Gin Ichimaru discuss the result of Grimmjow's actions. *Kawaki continues his training with Jinmu. *Konohamaru reports their fight with the Arrancar to Naruto as the shinobi decide to train more to prepare. *Tenmu finds the Visored and asks for their help in controlling Hollowfication. *Tenmu fights against to Hiyori to prove that he is worthy of joining the Visored *Tenmu passes the Visored's test and Shinji decides to teach him to control Hollowfication. *Konoha shinobi wonders where Tenmu has gone to *Shinji forces Tenmu into a state where he has to fight his inner hollow as the Visored try to keep him under control. *Tenmu subdues his inner Hollow. *Orihime and others learn from Naruto that he, Sasuke, and some others have found the true goal of Aizen: to create a new world from the chakra of the Tailed Beasts and the Hogyoku.. *Boruto and Inojin Yamanaka talks with Himawari about Aizen and is once again angered. *The shinobi continue to train as Orihime finds Tenmu and the Visored. *Orihime informs Tenmu and Visored about Aizen's true plan. *Shikamaru summons Orihime for a chat. *Kawaki finishes mastering a new technique under Jinmu. *Shikamaru tells Orihime to pull back from the upcoming war because of her powerlessness. *Shikamaru also reveals that the other villages won't help them because they need to protect the other Tailed Beasts. *Aizen shows interest in Orihime's powers. *Sarada agrees to train with Orihime and Hachigen Ushoda restores Orihime's offensive power. *Aizen creates Wonderweiss Margela with the Hogyoku and tells Ulquiorra to carry out the plan. *The shinobi and Tenmu continue to train for the upcoming battle *Kakashi and Sakura and Obito watch Sarada and Orihime train and wish that peace would have continued. *The Arrancar invade Konoha again. *Udon faces Yammy as Haruto, Metal Lee, and Shiho face Luppi Antenor. *Moegi confronts Wonderweiss. *Tenmu goes out to fight the Arrancar and is confronted by Grimmjow. *Tenmu uses Hollowfication against Grimmjow. *Luppi decides to fight all of the shinobi at once. *Shikamaru decides that it is time for the Ino-Shika-Cho combination. *Luppi releases his Resurrecion and overwhelms the shinobi. *Tenmu's time runs out and is overwhelmed by Grimmjow. *Choji Akimichi saves the shinobi from Luppi and begins to engage Wonderweiss. *Ulquiorra defeats Sarada and approaches Orihime. *Ulquiorra persuades Orihime to come with him to Hueco Mundo *Yammy seemingly takes down Choji as Moegi and Udon defeat Luppi. *Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino Yamanaka gain the upperhand against Yammy *Kura arrives to help Tenmu but is overwhelmed until Shinji arrives. *Shinji overwhelms Grimmjow with Hollowfication until Ulquiorra comes to stop them. *The Espada return back to Hueco Mundo as Orihime heals Sarada *As the shinobi recuperate, Orihime secretly says goodbye to Tenmu. *Naruto proclaims Orihime to be a traitor and forbids Tenmu and others to go after them. *Tenmu decides to go after Orihime and asks Kisuke for help. *Kisuke opens the Garganta to Hueco Mundo and Tenmu is joined by Kawaki, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki. *Tenmu and his team head towards Hueco Mundo. *Shikamaru and Sasuke approach Kisuke and Shikamaru reveals that he already knew that Aizen had his eyes on Orihime and regrets his previous actions *Aizen welcomes Orihime to Las Noches and tells her to regenerate Grimmjow's arm to demonstrate her powers. *After recovering, Grimmjow kills Luppi and reclaims his Espada position